User blog:StringTheories/Blast Off IC Blog/Stardate 2035 1.30
Blast Off’s Personal Log, Stardate 2035.1.30. (OOC: Yes, that is a lame Star trek reference because I am a Star trek geek.....and this a sentient space shuttle. >_>) Class and Warfare I really must set the record straight. This will not do. First Highbrow, over the Cybertron frequency, accuses me of setting aside my intelligence and sophistication and giving in to baser, more brutish mannerisms as a Combaticon… and then in the middle of a battle Arcee dares to call me “sick and twisted”! These have only been the most recent examples, too. It’s not like I /care/ what an Autofool says, I don’t… but why the sudden influx of people doubting my spotless record of culture and class? I ought to brush it off, and of course I already have to all outside appearances. I don’t tend to let others know what I’m truly thinking. It’s none of their business, after all. Nor is it wise to let anyone see how one truly thinks, especially when you are at war. But personally… this grates my gears. Highbrow is simply wrong. It *is* possible to wage warfare and retain one’s class. I admit, it’s…not easy. In fact…. It’s a daily struggle. Not that I’d ever admit that to anyone, of course. And certainly, it would be nice to go back to the time before the war; times when I could spend my cycles talking to other sophisticates about art, culture… even the Kaon Opera. Before I even *had* to consider picking up a rifle and shooting someone. I do… sometimes miss those days. But what someone like Highbrow obviously does not understand is- there is a skill, sophistication…to combat, as well. If approached correctly. And I approach my job with the dedication of a consummate professional, and as a result I raise my profession of a sniper to an art form. There is class to that. To doing your job well. Rather- not just well… in my case, excellently. Efficiently. And I truly enjoy that. I do not bother with bluster or waste. I don’t torture or “play with my victims”… I leave that sort of nonsense to someone like Vortex. I simply get the job done- and once someone is in my sights, they are as good as off-lined. Even my worst enemies acknowledge my excellence as a marksmech. …(At least there are *some* things everyone seems to agree on. …Sometimes I DO actually get tired of having to constantly remind everyone of my skills. Really, you’d think they’d know by now.) I never asked for this war, but I am in it. And I intend to survive it, using my skills and professionalism to see me through. The Combaticons have already survived torments that would have made lesser mechs go mad, but we WILL survive this war. The thing I strive to keep in mind? The gritty rawness of the battlefield does not have to strip away the culture and refinement of a civilized mech. I will /not/ let that happen. I simply… can’t. Because then the war will have taken everything from me: my former life, my former wealth, …my former body. It cannot also have my class, or my sense of dignity. I… I simply will NOT allow it. Category:Blog posts